


Nobody's Baby

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Request, M/M, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong realizes a thing or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).



> I took drabble requests. Mousapelli wanted: "DBSK! One or more of the other members noticing suddenly that Changmin is all grown up."

Jaejoong's noticed how hot Changmin is before this; it's just that he's felt he shouldn't, which is pretty ridiculous, given that Changmin is older than _he_ was when they debuted, Korea's new heart throbs. And the age gap isn't that great; it's just the way everybody emphasizes it.

Now, though, now Changmin's flirting with an entire city on camera, and Jaejoong would really like to see anyone try to stuff him back into the "baby" mold after this. Which is probably tempting fate, but at least Jaejoong himself won't fall for it again.

He's too busy falling for the adult.


End file.
